Many methods of vinyl repair have been attempted over the years with little or no success because the mend did not hold and/or the filter would not remain pliable with age. The various glues used did not hold up for prolonged periods of time. In addition, the resulting repairs were not flexible which can result in a tear in the seat or other parent material alongside of the repair.